¿quien es Yuta Natsume?
by Faby Hola
Summary: Haru estaba cansada que simpre se quedara atras, que sus amigas se conformaran con esperar en el hospitral y los vongola la vieran como una mujer debil, pero lucharia por demostrarles que ella puede ser más fuerte aun si significa engañarlos y deseparecer para darle vida ha Yuta Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

Hoola gente bonita que lee por primera vez algo que yo escribo y gracias por los que continuan con mis escritos locos y como aqui en Mèxico es dia de Reyes hee aqui su regalo

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

disfrutenla n.n nos leemos abajito

* * *

¿Quién es Natsume?

Capitulo 1 Se los demostrare

La tarde había iniciado, el sol se ocultaba y ahí estaba una castaña con ceño fruncido, irradiando rabia por la mirada, apretando con fuérzalos puños dañándose con sus propias uñas.

-¡TONTOS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la castaña.

Flash Back

El centro de Namimori era abarrotado por varias personas en búsqueda de las mejores ofertas, y ahí estaba una castaña y una ojo miel platicando amenamente con una peli morada disfrutando de un delicioso helado, y una más que asemejaba ser más madura.

-¿Vamos Chrome cuenta un poco?- imploraba la castaña.

-Eso molestaría a Boss- decía la peli morada.

-si Haru-chan si ellos no nos quieren contarnos hay que aceptar su decisión- decía en forma de apoyo la ojo miel hacia Chrome.

-No es justo desu- decía un poco molesta la castaña –entonces ¿Por qué Chrome-chan si puede saber?- rebatía Haru.

-No lo se por que ella tiene habilidades y nosotras no- decía sarcásticamente Hana quien tomaba asiento en una banca cercana.

- y entonces el entrenamiento que nos dio Orégano-san ¿no sirvió para nada?- decía un poco enfadada Haru.

-Vamos Haru eso solo fue para evitar los problemas y pudiéramos escapar cuando fuera necesario- decía Hana de forma relajada.

-No, No, y no Haru no lo acepta- decía pegando su pie con gran fuerza en cada no.

-y ¿que quieres? Ir a cada misión con ellos y estorbarles- rebatía Hana con cierto enfado le tenia harta con la misma cantaleta.

-¿entonces aceptas solo esperar de brazos cruzados a tener noticias?- debatía Haru cruzándose de brazos.

-Haru-chan no es tan malo, Tsu-kun solo quiere que estemos ha salvo- decía tiernamente Kyoko con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si Haru-chan solo los preocuparían si van con ellos, su mejor papel es esperar- decía Chrome, quien después negó –no, su mejor ayuda- corrigió inmediatamente.

-Pues Haru no lo acepta desu- dijo decidida marchándose dejando atrás a sus amigas.

La castaña iba echando lumbre de furia, como era posible que sus amigas aceptaran no hacer nada, solo esperar, veía Nana cada día como se preocupaba cuando Tsuna y sus amigos se ausentaban y aparentaba que todo estaba bien, veía como Kyoko suspiraba de alivio al verlos regresar, observaba ha Hana con un seño fruncido y se relajaba al escuchar al gritón de Riohey, no lo aceptaba ella quería más, ella quería apoyar a sus amigos, ya había sido rechazada y fue fuerte, entreno arduamente con Orégano para que la reconocieran y no solo la veían como una débil mujer. Escucho una pelea por el rio así que se acerco.

Se podía ver a Tsuna y a sus guardianes tener una pelea con una bandada de malhechores, al parecer eran unos 50 contra ellos 7, ella veía fascinada como pelaban extraordinariamente, y como poco se acercaban de bajo del puente, uno venia detrás de Gokudera y no se había dado cuenta, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una roca y dejarla caer, haciendo que Gokudera la viera y solo chisteara la lengua, volviendo a pelear contra los contrincantes frente ha el.

Haru tomo esto como una oportunidad, les demostraría que no es ninguna chiquilla débil, así que miro bien y vio quien más estaba en apuros, vio a Yamamoto quien tenia ciertas dificultades, así que se paro sobre el barandal y salto, llegando con una gran patada que derribo a un hombre, haciendo que Yamamoto volteara y ataco sin medida, Haru se agacho evitando el ataque de Yamamoto, Haru solo sonrió mientras él se quedaba por un momento estático, cuando sintió que ella lo jalo evitando a un maleante que fue mandado volando por Hibari, despertando al moreno que volvió a la pelea, le dio una mirada pero ya no estaba la castaña.

Haru se movía ágilmente ante la pelea, solo daba codazos algo que había aprendido muy bien de Orégano era dar golpes y precios sin demora, y dejar inconsciente al enemigo evitar la prolongación de las batallas algo que no dominaban nada bien los guardianes, así que se acerco hacia donde estaba Hibari y Mokuro, discutiendo por quien derrotaba a más enemigos, enfrascándose en una segunda batalla la de ellos mismos, Haru solo suspiro, con su guardapelo que sostenía su coleta y su moño, lo aventó cerca de ellos, llamando su atención ante el individuo que callo cerca de ellos, Haru solo negaba con la cabeza cuando la miraron, pero su furia se tormo en ellos, lo que paso desapercibida por la castaña quien llegaba al lugar de Tsuna.

La mayoría había sido derrotado solo unos cuantos tenían rodeados a Tsuna, ella se acerco, si le demostraba a Tsuna que podía confiar en ella, dejaría los hospitales y la casa, por ayudarles a sus amigos, dos de los sujetos habían tomado a Tsuna por la espalda, mientras los otros se preparaban para golpearlo, pero el golpe no llego, Haru les había dado una fuerte patada en su estomago, Tsuna no reconoció de inmediato quien la ayudo ya que el cabello largo había tapado su cara, hasta que volteo la miro, miro ha Haru, quien con una patada baja se libro del otro sujeto, mientras otro tomaba a Haru de la muñeca, Tsuna se deshizo del agarre de los otros mediante tomarlos de sus manos y lanzarlos lejos, y llegando junto a la castaña.

Riohey ignoraba todo lo sucedido con sus compañeros, vio como uno seguía uno parado, solo uno, tomo uno de sus compañeros caídos y lo aventó hacia el único parado, haciendo que este callera después de un leve quejido femenino algo que sorprendió a Riohey no esperaba que el enemigo fuera una mujer, sino hubiera sido un podo más delicado.

-¡Haru!- grito Tsuna, haciendo que todos se acercaran de inmediato.

Haru aventó con cierto esfuerzo al hombre que estaba inconsciente sobre ella, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ella miro a su alrededor estaban los guardianes dándoosle una cálida sonrisa, y despeinada, con su vestido algo alborotado y sucio.

-Haru ¿estas bien?- dijo Tsuna quien le daba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si Haru esta bien desu- dijo con alegría mientras tomaba su mano.

-Eso me alegra- dijo Tsuna -¿ahora puedes explicarme que estabas haciendo?- dijo en tono serio y de reproche.

-Haru quería ayudar- dijo tímidamente y un poco cohibida.

-Ayudarnos, casi te mato Haru- exploto Yamamoto quien aun no se quitaba de la mente el poder a verla dañado.

-Mujer idiota en que estabas pensando en meterte en una pelea, acaso no piensas- reclamo Gokudera con furia.

-Maldita Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte por inmiscuirte en mi pelea- decía amenazadoramente Hibari quien por sus adentros no perdonaría la castaña su mirada deja de estar peleando y pon atención a tu alrededor.

-Primavera, no deberías meterte en estos asuntos, debiste solo observar desde un lugar seguro, este no es lugar para ti Kufufufu- se burlo Mokuro.

-Haru al EXTREMO! En que estabas pensando, mira como has acabado, no te podías alejar- dijo Riohey decepcionado.

-Haru… solo quería ayudar- decía tratando de que entendieran lo que sentía.

-Haru, no vuelvas a inmiscuirte, por favor- dijo Tsuna en tono serio –Esta no es pelea para una mujer- dando la aceptación de los guardianes ante los diocho por Tsuna- Solo espera en casa, no te expongas al peligro- dijo con tono autoritario.

-Pero Tsuna-san si dejas que Haru- decía desesperadamente la castaña.

-Ya he dicho Haru, acaso no lo entiendes- decía con lastima Tsuna soltando un suspiro –Vamos hay que ir a curarte- decía cansado.

-Haru esta bien- decía decaída –Haru ira a casa- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ocultaba la marca echa por el maleante, Tsuna estaba por replicar –Además que le dirás a Nana-san cuando vea Haru, y en casa de Haru no hay nadie- dijo tiernamente, conteniendo las lagrimas y mostrándose serena, ha si que dejo que se fueran, subiendo al puente y mirando el atardecer.

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

Su cabello reboleaba al son del aire, mientras las lagrimas salían ha flote, la rabia, la incomprensión y el dolor llenaban su corazón, solo agacho la cabeza.

-Chiaussu- escucho al lado, haciendo que Haru se tensara se limpiara rápidamente las lagrimas y volteo con una sonrisa.

-Ho… hola Reborn-san- dijo tímidamente mientras intentaba lucir apacible.

-fue una buena pelea Haru- ante esto Haru sonrió, fue el primero que le felicito y no le reprocho- pero aun te falta más entrenamiento- haciendo que decayera.

-Haru lo sabe- dijo con pesar mientras sostenía la muñeca.

-Pero si quieres puedes mejorar- dijo con tono divertido Reborn.

-Lo dudo Tsuna-san se opondría, nunca permitiría que Haru peleara- dijo con desanimo ganando una lagrima rebelde.

-y quien dijo que Haru peleara- dijo en tono divertido, confundiendo a la castaña –Ya escuchaste no es lugar para una mujer- dijo mientras bajaba su fedora formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Ps que decirles esperoles haya encantado por que si no nimodos va ha continuar lento lento ya que **Hoja en Blanco **continua wiii solo necesito inpiraciòn que la tengo escasa peroel vierne se actualizara este solo es su regalo espero les haya encantado

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

Besos Muac muac n.n


	2. Chapter 2 las cosas cambian

Hooola antes que nada una disculpa para las seguidoras de **Hoja en Blanco **en verdad lo intente escribir peor no paso de un parrafo, vienen y cortan mi inspiracion o algo pasa, en verdad lo lamento tanto u.u

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Sin más disfruten n.n y hay una sorpresa más

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 Las cosas cambian**_

Sin duda Nami-chu se había vuelto silenciosa, hace dos mese que la castaña se marcho de Japón, y una terrible culpa inundaba el ser de Tsuna, al solo ver a Kyoko tan decaída.

-Kyoko ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un pastel?- pregunto Hana, quien la denominada solo sonrió.

-No, Gracias Hana- decía amablemente mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

-Hana que le pasa a Kyoko ¡al Extremo!- pregunto Riohey al acercarse a su novia.

-No es nada- sonrió Hana dejándolo confundido.

Tsuna que había visto la escena un poco lejos, la entendía hace más de una semana se entero que Kyoko, Hana y Chrome y Haru discutieron pero no sabia la razón, y solo dejo una nota en la puerta de su casa que se fue con sus padres ha América, sin decir más dejo un agrio sabor de boca a la ojo miel y el estaba en la misma situación una vez más que pensó sobre sus palabras dirigidas a su amiga se sentía de lo peor, sabia que no las debió decir pero era su sentir, y al no poderse disculpar y ver a Kyoko tan triste lo hacia sentir peor, haciendo que solo suspirara.

-Tsuna, ¿todo bien?- interrogo Yamamoto al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-No es nada- dijo en tono conciliador.

-Decimo- dijo Gokudera en tono bajo cuando vio marcharse Tsuna, hacia su hogar.

Si todo era tranquilidad, hasta en su casa en donde Reborn salió ha una misión en China; ese mismo día advirtiendo, no más bien amenazando a Tsuna de que debía seguir entrenando, y prometiéndole que le traerá un lindo recuerdo de China.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un bosque de bambú a la lejanía en China se podía escuchar disparos.

-sube tu flanco derecho Kora- decía con tono autoritario.

-Hai- se escucho gritar de una dulce voz.

-No pierdas de vista tu objetivo y dispara Kora- dijo en tono de orden y se escucho el estruendo y un grito demasiado femenino.

-¿Skull-sama esta bien?- dijo una figura que corría rápidamente dejando ver pantalones verde militar con una playera negra y una coleta de caballo.

-Siii- decía un poco tembloroso el Ex -arcobaleno de la nube, mientras en segundos se reponía al ver la dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia el.

-Vamos Haru deja lo no vale la pena y regresa con Collonelo, al salir has descubierto tu posición y ya estarías muerta- amenazaba Lal detrás de ella con un tono serio.

-Lo siento- dijo Haru haciendo una gran reverencia a lo cual sonrió con superioridad Lal.

-bien dicho, no cometas más ese error- decía convencida dando media vuelta.

-No Haru siente esto- decía la castaña a la vez que Lal volteaba a ver cuando sintió un jalón de su pierna siendo subida por un árbol.

-La que no debería haber cometido errores debiste ser tu Lal- decía Mamon quien salía de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué?- grito Lal muy enojada -¿Qué demonios significa esto?- decía cada vez más furiosa.

-Pregúntaselo a Collonelo el debía avisarte- decía apáticamente Mamon mientras anotaba en una libreta.

-Mamon-san ¿Qué haces?- interrogo Haru mientras ayudaba a bajar a Lal quien inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección de Collonelo.

-anotando mis servicios por un pago extra para Reborn- sonrió maliciosamente mientras Haru sonreía nerviosa y Skull no dejaba de verlas.

.

.

.

Se veían a lo lejos volar una parvada de pájaros acompañados de un grito aterrador.

-Al parecer al idiota de Collonelo se le olvido decirle a Lal que también iba ha estar en la practica Mamon- decía el recién llegado.

-Vamos Reborn le entusiasma entrenar a Haru- decía simplemente Fong quien veía el atardecer caer.

-Es digan de convertirse en la señora de la mafia- decía divertido Reborn.

-Sabes bien que eso no va a pasar, el defecto de Haru es que ve primero por lo demás antes que ella, me impresiono que pidieras un entrenamiento especial para ella- dijo Fong mientras se levantaba.

-Me pareció divertido y al parecer ha ustedes también les encanto la idea- ironizo Reborn –y Verde- interrogo Reborn quien veía a lo lejos acercarse unos puntitos.

-Esta con Uni, buscan la perfecta voz-decía tranquilamente.

-Reborn-san- grito Haru –bienvenido- decía mientras hacia una reverencia y le sonreía –enseguida prepara la cena- dijo mientras se quitaba los tenis y corría hacia la cocina.

-Y bien ¿Cómo va Haru?-interrogo inmediatamente Reborn a los recién llegados.

-Te sorprenderías-dijo confiada Lal, mientras tiraba a Collonelo al suelo quien pareciera que fue arrastrado por una manada.

-Espero una gratificación por los resultados- decía Mamon con tanta naturalidad.

-Tío Reborn- Salió Uni de una habitación detrás de ella Verde –Ya has visto ha Haru, ya le dijiste que va pasar ahora- decía ansiosa Uni.

-Decirle a Haru ¿Qué?- dijo la castaña quien salía con un mandil y un cucharon.

-No le has dicho sobre el plan- salto Collonelo recuperado por los dioses, mientras la castaña los miraba confundida.

Reborn solo sonrió, algo que sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba haciendo un silencio sepulcral.

Uni la miro y decidió Hablar –Haru- llamo la atención de la castaña -¿Por qué has venido aquí?- dijo con unas sonrisa sincera.

-Haru vino hacerse más fuerte, para que vean que Haru como una mujer fuerte- sonrió con ternura y convencida de sus palabras.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?- chillo la castaña al mismo tiempo que se levantaba mientras los demás comían normalmente.

-Vamos no querías demostrarles lo fuerte que eres Haru-dijo Reborn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, haciendo que la castaña tomara de nuevo su lugar.

-Así que Haru prepárate que hoy va ser el día de tu cambio-decía orgulloso Skull –Skull-sama escogió un excelente luck-decía mientras a su alrededor aparecían banderitas y trompetas de triunfo.

-Calla vasallo- decía Reborn.

-Si cállate Kora- enfatizo Collonelo.

Haru suspiro derrotada, Reborn tenia razón aunque le fuera bien en el entrenamiento y fuera mejorando hábilmente todas sus habilidades tanto físicas y mentales, Tsuna y los demás dejarían que ella se inmiscuyera en las peleas, ni para ayudar o defenderse a si misma, y la única opción era seguir el plan infiltrase en su propio grupo de amigos, pero no como Haru, no como ella sino como el.

.

.

.

La pasarela de los EX -arcobalenos da inicio.

-el primero en presentarse será Skull-sama- decía el Ex –arcobaleno con un smoking morado el cual fue sacado con una patada.

-Bueno el diseño que elegí Kora…- se tenso por un momento al sentir un ahora asesina –bueno el que elegimos es kora- decía muy emocionado abriendo una cortina.

De la cortina salía Haru con un pantalón estilo militar, acompañada de una playera negra, y una chamarra de café con peluche a los lados que le hacia ver con una espalda muy ancha, unas gafas de aviador oscuras y de armazón dorado, calva y con un puro, con botas negras de casquillo y agujetas por el centro muy bien atadas y dentro de estas el pantalón, y un poco de barba, en su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo de doble filo mientras en la izquierda una ametralladora.

-El que sigue- dijo muy determinado Reborn haciendo que Collonelo callera en depresión y Lal solo chasquera la lengua.

Skull salió de nuevo ha escena, pero una puerta escondida se abrió dejando caerlo con destino desconocido.

-Más vale que pagues bien por esto- dijo Mamon quien de una cortina de Humo salió Haru.

Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta media espalda algo enmarañado, de tonalidad negra, con un pantalón negro de cuero muy ajustado, con pequeñas argollas a los lados, una camisa de satín negro, con holanes en el centro de un fino encaje y con una gabardina negra larga con tonalidades plateadas, que semejaban ser cruces en los puños, y zapatos de charol negro, y al alzar la vista su fleco cubría sus ojos y alrededor de su cuello había una sapiente, para ser más precisa una coralillo.

-No tendrás pago por eso- dijo Reborn, haciendo que Mamon solo le diera una factura muy cara.

-Skull regreso- grito victorioso a la vez que recibía una descarga eléctrica para dejar paso a Verde.

-Bien este es mi mejor logro- se vanaglorio así mismo Verde.

De una cortina metálica salió Haru, con un pantalón de vestir café claro, unos zapatos de vestir café obscuro, muy bien lustraos y atados, con un cinturón negro y hebilla plateada, con un chaleco tipo sweater de rombitos rosas, violetas y azules, acompañado con una camisa blanca, y abrochada hasta el final con una corbata demoño rojo que la hacia ver un poco subida de peso, con unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella, y el cabello azul muy, muy corto y bien arreglado, con placas de gel.

-Desechado- dijo Reborn.

-No sabes de un buen camuflaje- se quejo Verde, mientras les daba más electro shock a Skull.

-este es mi estilo- dijo Uni con entusiasmo y algo sonrojada.

Se abría una cortina blanca dejando ver una copia idéntica de Ganma.

-No es el mejor-decía Uni con orgullo y sonrojada mientras a los demás reían nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor enfrente.

-Bien espero esto sea más apto- dijo Fong con toda calma.

Se abría una cortina roja, dejando ver de nuevo a Haru, pero esta vez llevaba un pans blanco, una playera azul holgada, un tenis de color negro y otro blanco, y una coleta de cabello atada en forma de trenza y unos lentes obscuros, mientras hacia la señal de amor y paz, mientras se encorvaba un poco.

-No lo querías hacer- decía Reborn con una risa sarcástica.

-No- dijo franco Fong mientras tomaba lugar –Sabemos que vas ha escoger el tuyo- finalizo.

Reborn rio, y dejo salir detrás de una cortina de satín negro. Haru con una cabellera negro, cabello suelto, todo hacia atrás con una fina barba de candado, con ojos rojos, un traje color gris, con una camisa de satín roja, y una corbata negra a medio cuello, algo holgada y con guates blancos.

-tío Reborn- dijo dudosa Uni deteniéndose en seguir hablando.

-Reborn queremos aun chico de 18 años no aun asesino Kora- dijo Collonelo con nuevo ánimo.

-que dices es perfecto- debatió Reborn, mirando más de cerca a Haru, suspiro –Creo que no es el más adecuado- dijo de mala gana.

-Y entonces no podemos usar una ilusión no caerían tan fácil- dijo Lal con escepticismo.

Haru solo los veía discutir, mientras detrás alguien la jalaba del pantalón, observo a Skull quien le hiso una señal para que lo siguiera.

-Y Verde ¿como va el modificador de voz?- interrogo Reborn.

-Esta listo, esta hecho en pastillas con duración de dos horas, ayudara ha evitar que Haru hable de si misma en tercera persona y modulara la voz del sujeto a algo grave pero cantarina- sonrió triunfante verde.

-Y sensual y encantadora-dijo añorada Uni.

-Bien muéstranos Kora- dijo Collonelo, bueno más bien exigiendo ya que veía como Uni expresaba su aprecio de la voz junto con Lal y Mamon.

-Las tiene Skull- dijo simplemente Verde.

-Y donde esta ese lacayo mío- expreso Reborn.

-Se fue junto con Haru- observo Fong con calma.

-¿Haru donde estas?- dijo Reborn alzando un poco la voz –Pateare el trasero morado de Skull- amenazo.

-Aquí estoy- se escucho una voz masculina, pero suave a la vez, era un tono de timbre suave pero fuerte, haciendo que voltearan todos a la vez.

Lo que vieron fue estupendo, los dejo con la boca abierta y con una gran satisfacción ha Skull quien gano por el mejor disfraz para Haru, aunque rápido se le esfumo por la golpiza dada por Reborn y Collonelo por desaparecer sin decir nada y por parte de Verde por usar su invento sin su autorización.

.

.

.

-Estas lista- dijo Reborn.

-Por supuesto- sonó arrogante y segura de si misma a la vez que llamaba varias miradas de las trasuntes que pasaban cerca, algunas se sonrojaban y otras más no paraban de devorarla con la mirada.

-Recuerda los conocerás en el colegio, trata de evitar peleas con Hibari- decía calmadamente Reborn, cosa que sabia que no seria útil ya que Lal y Fong se encargaron muy bien instruirla de cómo hacerlo enojar y ganar fácilmente –ten cuidado con Mokuro y Chrome ellos pueden sospechar- pero con las instrucción de Mamon y Skull sabia perfectamente como escabullirse y hacerlos caer ha ellos mismo en sus propia trampa –No caigas en las provocaciones de Gokudera- y eso ayudo bastante Verde así como aumentar su conocimiento y ganarle –ten cuidado con los juegos y Retos que te lancen Yamamoto y Riohey- pero gracias al esfuerzo de Collonelo no implicarían reto alguno –y Tsuna- intento decir Reborn.

-lo se, aprendí del mejor Hitman del mundo- dijo orgullosa y sonriéndole a Reborn, cosa que lo incomodo, siendo observado por tanta gente, si fuera Haru la chica dulce no le importaría, pero viniendo de el era raro.

-No olvides tu nombre ahora es…- hablaba Reborn.

-Yuta Natsume- sonrió ante su nombre.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

De verdad espero les guste y **comenten antes de seguir siii -ojos de cachorro-**

**Rikka Yamato: PERDON! **-hace una gran revrencia- en cerio Perdon no es mi intencion retrasarme tanto con Hoja en Blanco encerio disculpa snif snif intentare actualizarlo lo más pronmto posible y Haru tambien es mi personaje favoritola doro n.n y si tenian que ser crueles pero es su sentir al querer proteger ha alguin aveces tus actos son crueles tambien, noe vemos n.n

Ichiru no Are: si aun no salen las caras de los miembros de vongola u.u y sobre su atributo aun no lo he pensado de hecho pensabaque tuviera varialidad, porlo que vas a descubrir si estubo un pocososo el capitulo pero igual espero te hayas gustado, nos vemos n.n

AgathaxB: Grasias por continuar con las historia me haces sentir muuy feliz de verdad gracias n.n y si creo que debo cambiar a Tsuna pero naa asi ta bien, pero en elotro fic se sorprenderan con Tsuna jeje he dicho demasiao -olvida lo que dije- jeje nos vemos n.n

NATASHAMAY: hooola ygarcias por tu respuesta, enceriome histe muy feliz n.n espero que no te haya desepcionado el capitulo, si esta un poco no se pero vale la pena para la continuacion creeme n.n espero muy pronto saber más de ti, te agradesco la respuesta encerio, nos vemos n.n

alegra77: Gracias de nuevo por tu animo encerio mil gracias, y casi no me tomo tiempo jeje y si elsegundo capitulo no es como lo esperaban pero tiene sus razones amaras el siguiente jeje nos vemos n.n

Sayaneko-chan: Ps se vieron variosLuck deHaru como Hombre peronoresultaron ganadores, pero espera el siguiente va estar regueno ha diferencia de este capitulo jeje nos vemos n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

Hooola antes que nada otro capitulo jojo pero** no lo puedes leer si no has comentado el dos**, asiq ue esperare a que vallas a comentarlo... ... ... ... ... ... Bien espero lo hayas hecho sin más un capitulo más estaba inspirada n.n

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Sin más disfruten n.n

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTRO**_

Sin duda Namimori había amanecido con un gran sol, que iluminaba a las flores para que abrieran, mientras las avecillas cantaban, pero sin en cambio en un aula de la escuela Namimori se escuchaba gran bullicio, suspiros y gritos de emoción, la campana sonó anunciando el receso.

-que mujeres tan ruidosas- dijo Gokudera molesto ya que por los pasillos no se podían pasar.

-vamos Gokudera, solo están emocionadas- decía con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto.

Tsuna no dijo nada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun no podía quitar su primer encuentro con el nuevo alumno.

Flash back.

-Buenos días- decía un profesor alto, con camisa blanca y pantalón gris y un cabello con mucho gel, recibiendo los buenos días por parte de sus alumnos –hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, así que por favor entra- dijo el profesor.

Al abrirse la puerta entro un joven, un poco alto, delgado, con cabello negro azulado, el cual tenia un mechón suelto del lado derecho no muy largo, mientras el toro mecho estaba recogido con unos pasadores rojos y el resto de su cabello por detrás era corto el cual terminaba en unas pequeñas puntas que desafiaba la gravedad, con unos enormes ojos chocolate en el cual en la cien había una pequeña argolla plateada, con piel lisa y fina y unos labios un poco rosados que hacían conjunto con su perfecta sonrisa, tan dulce y angelical, como segura y arrogante una combinación perfecta con sus perfecto blancos dientes, en el cuello llevaba una cadena de una cruz plateada, en el centro una rosa con un botón de una pierda preciosa de color rosada, llábana la camisa un poco desfajada con el pantalón de la escuela muy bien planchado y negro, su chaqueta negra sin abrochar con las mangas arremangadas a tres cuartos, acompañados de unos tenis negros con flamas a los costados de estos.

-Buenos días soy Yuta Natsume, originario de Japón, pero por un tiempo rescindía en China- dijo dando una leve reverencia –espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo tan cortes, con una dulce pero varonil voz de ensoñación, que hiso que más de una de sus compañeras empezaron a soltar un suspiro y más cuando sonrió.

-Bien Natsume-san toma asiento junto a Kyoko-dijo el profesor, mientras señalaba el lugar vacio.

Natsume camino con toda seguridad, se soneto al lado, la volteo a ver –es un honor sentarme junto a ti Kyoko-chan, espero llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hiso que Kyoko solo asintiera con la cabeza se le habían ido las palabras, mientras otras mordían lo que tenían ala mano por la envidia que sentía de la ojo miel.

Gokudera ante el nuevo alumno solo chisteo, Yamamoto le parecía raro que hubiera alguien que le gustara sonreír mucho, en cambio Tsuna se sentía preocupado, un completo extraño había dejado sin aliento a su amada Kyoko, mientras ello miraba fijamente, al darse cuenta Gokudera quien estaba al lado también lo miro fijo y también Yamamoto, la clase estaba tan concentrada que no le prestaba atención al profesor, hasta que Natsume volteo les dio una sonrisa y saludo con un gesto con la mano, haciendo que eso mismo los desconcentrara haciendo un pequeño ruido siendo regañados por el profesor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, lo hora del almuerzo es laque más esperada pero fue rota al saber que Kyoko seria quien le mostrara la escuela ha ese tal Natsume.

-Sawada grito Riohey-animado cuando lego a la azotea.

-Hola oni-chan- dijo un poco desanimado Tsuna,

Pero una voz femenina llama su atención.

-ya te dije que no te lo tomes a mal-dijo Hana quien entraba junto a Kyoko un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Kyoko que paso?- interrogo inmediato Yamamoto.

La aludida solo soltó un suspiro y volvió ha sonreír así que Hana contesto por ella –Nada solo Natsume-san dijo que no era necesario que le mostrara la escuela, que el la exploraría solo, que no quería ser una molestia-dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos.

-Kyoko-chan- dijo entre aliviado, derrotado o celoso Tsuna.

Gokudera lo noto, así que el respondió por Tsuna –es un gran idiota- dijo firme –me molestan los pedazos de basura que son como el arrogante e idiota- volvió a enfatizar la ultima palabra.

-aun si conocerme ya vociferas de mi- se escucho la voz de Natsume de algún lugar.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el pequeño techo donde rescindía los tinacos de agua donde vieron a Natsume sentado, y con una sonrisa tranquila, separo y de un salto con voltereta doble callo a su lado.

-No quería hacer sentir mal a Kyoko-chan, lo siento mucho- decía con una pequeña reverencia.

-No…- se quedo de nuevo sin palabras Kyoko mientras negaba con las manos.

-Pero había dos buenas razones- dijo alzando de nuevo la cabeza, sorprendiendo a muchos –primera, yo sabia que Kyoko-chan almorzaría con sus amigos, ¿no es verdad?- dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada –por lo cual no quería causarle ninguna molestia- dijo como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Riohey aplaudía lo amable que era aquel chico, y Hana solo sonreía nerviosa, y Yamamoto dio una simple sonrisa.

-Valla idiota- dijo Gokudera con gran simpleza.

Natsume borro su sonrisa, soltó a Kyoko y se acerco a Gokudera y dijo –no veo la razón de que ha un caballero se le llame idiota- dijo sereno –pero es más gracioso ver a un gato hablar- rio mientras se acerco bastante casi sus frentes se tocaban.

Gokudera podía sentir su respiración la cual era calmada; pero, la de el era acelerada casi arrítmica, y podía percibir un dulce olor a fresas provenir de su boca, pero en vez de sentirse furioso o irritado de alguna forma se sintió nerviosa algo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tsuna se quedo con cara de espanto ante la escena, esperaba que en cualquier minuto le dirá un buen puñetazo, y por más que intentaba moverse no podía ni dar un paso enfrente.

En cambio Yamamoto, se tenso un poco, le recordó alguna vez esa escena, que vivió con cierta castaña en algún recuerdo pasado, y ahora comprendía un poco lo que le pasaba a Tsuna.

En Cambio Riohey no entendía el sonrojo de su hermana y de Hana, mientras la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un grupo de jóvenes, con una banda en la cabeza con la leyenda "I love Yuta" y las cuales se congelaron por un momento y salían corazoncitos en sus ojos con un poco de sangre en su nariz, mientras otras parecía que lloraran decepcionadas y otra se desmayo.

-Hola chicas- dijo amable Yuta –y esta es la segunda razón- dijo con ambas mano señalando al grupo de jóvenes.

-Amo yuta ya lo hemos encontrado- dijo la que parecía ser la líder con cabello negro largo.

-Ya lo veo- sonrió Natsume con una sonrisa angelical-pero te he dicho que no me llames amo- toma la mano de la pelinegra la cual casi se desmaya, mientras otras gritaban de emoción.

-Herbívoros por irrumpir la paz en Namimori los morderé hasta la muerte- se escucho una gélida voz que se acercaba desde el otro extremo de la azotea.

Tsuna se tenso en ese momento al ver la figura del presidente del comité disciplinario, Gokudera aprovecho la desviación de miradas para librarse de su sonrojo, mientras Yamamoto volvió a sonreír, Riohey sin comprender nada, mientras Kyoko se sorprendió por que Natsume se preocupo por ella, mas que lo hacían sus amigos, Hana y las otras chicas retrocedieron un paso por el aura que despedía Hibari.

Natsume escucho la voz detrás de el, sonrió para si mismo, y volteo a verlo con confianza.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo simplemente y en tono divertido, Yuta.

-Herbívoro, por interrumpir la paz en Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte- Dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

-Creo que ya dijiste eso- dijo señalando lo más obvio haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera más tenso –y no me considero vegetariano- rio un poco.

El ambiente se sintió pesado, Gokudera reía por dentro ya que recibiría su merecido sin ensuciarse las manos, Yamamoto intento moverse para ayudar a Natsume, pero fue detenido por Gokudera, Tsuna se puso blanco, ante la insolencia de Natsume, o por su pronta muerte.

-Espera Hibari- grito Tsuna pero había sido demasiado tarde cuando este lanzo su tonfa como golpe directo.

-Ho- dijo sorprendido Natsume quien se agacho –¿Qué paso?- dijo ignorando que le habían mandado un golpe certero ya que se agacho ha atar una de sus agujetas, se escucho un pequeño grito, se movió con tanta simpleza y normalidad que volvió ha esquivar un golpe de Hibari con el pretexto de ver a la chica que escucho gritar, las vio señalar algo sin voz, volvió a girar y esquivo nuevamente otro golpe de Tsuna, y así varias veces, hasta volvió a ver a Hibari, quien parecía irritado –Así que te llamas Hibari- dijo en tono simple.

-hn- recibió por respuesta por parte del azabache.

-No es así Tsuna- dijo mirándolo –lo acabas de llamar así ¿no?- se hiso el desentendido Tsuna quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Hibari- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, Tsuna palideció más al igual que las chicas, Hibari se dispuso a golpearlo con su tonfa, cuando sonó el timbre la tonfa se paro en seco en la palma de la mano derecha de Natsume –Hoo lo siento- se escucho decepcionado- tal vez otro día tengamos oportunidad de hablar- dijo con una sonrisa –es momento de regresar a clases- mientras pasaba por las chicas animando a que lo acompañaran, Kyoko y Hana junto ha Riohey fueron detrás de ellos, Yamamoto y Gokudera llevaban por los hombros a Tsuna quien aun no vivía en si.

Una vez que la azotea se volvió libre de herbívoros, Hibari vio su tonfa de su manos izquierda, estaba abollada, el no la había detenido, ese sujeto fue quien la tomo, parando en seco su golpe.

.

.

.

El resto de las clases habían resultado amenas, Natsume pidió a las chicas concentrarse en clase, haciendo un mohín y después sonreír y palmar la cabeza de la más cercana, haciendo que eso se volviera un premio para quien se portara bien.

Tsuna se fue junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto ha casa, se sentía cansado, a pesar de Reborn aun no daba señales de vida desde hace una semana, y ahora con su nuevo compañero que era todo un misterio, Tsuna suspiro ante el recuerdo de su tranquilidad, sintiendo nostalgia por una ruidosa castaña.

Tsuna llego a su casa e invito a pasar a Yamamoto y ha Gokudera ya que había deberes de matemáticas que sus amigos habían hecho el favor de explicarle en cuanto llegaran a su domicilio.

-Ya llegue- dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta siendo recibido por una sonriente Nana.

-Ha Tsu-kun bienvenido- dijo con amor Nana –En un momento estará lista la comida, podrías llamar a los niños están en el jardín jugando con uno de tus amigos- dijo sonriendo para adentrarse de nuevo a la cocina.

Tsuna quedo consternado, eran muy pocas las personas que venían a su casa, y si venían no eran buenas noticias para el ya que debían ser alguien relacionado con la mafia y ante este pensamiento sintió pánico.

Los Vongola fueron ha ver de quien se trataba, y se adentraron al jardín, en un principio escucho una dulce sonrisa, algo que los lleno de paz y de cierta familiaridad, al ver la figura de ¿una mujer? alguien que fueron cegador por como se ocultaba el sol, al mirar mejor no era una mujer era Natsume quien tenían enfrente de ellos.

-Hola- dijo amable, sin su chaqueta solo con la camisa desfajada, con el cabello un poco alborotado, y una I-pin sonrojada, Lambo jugando tranquilamente algo que los sorprendió y Futta jalando de su manga para que le hiciera caso.

-Tu- grito Gokudera a la vez que un débil sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Hola Yuta- dijo con simplicidad Yamamoto y una sonrisa.

Tsuna atónito ante la visita, el cual fue sacado por una patada por el recién llegado, Tsuna alzo rápido la mirada -¡REBORN!- exclamo fuertemente por la sorpresa.

-Deme Tsuna, debes quitar esa cara tan patética- dijo defraudado, haciendo que Natsume riera.

-Tu de que te ríes- dijo enojado Gokudera.

-De nada en particular- dijo Natsume mientras bajaba a Lambo –Has tardado en llegar Reborn- dijo mientras se sentó frente ha el en señal de respeto –bienvenido- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Reborn ¿lo conoces?-dijo Tsuna con dificultad esperando la respuesta que ya conocía.

-No- dijo Reborn sorprendiendo a todos ante su respuesta, sacando una carcajada a Natsume.

-así es no me conoce- dijo simplemente -soy el primer aprendiz de Fong, y he venido a petición de Reborn- dijo con simpleza.

-No te conocía- dijo I-pin con curiosidad.

-Así es pequeña, yo fui su aprendiz mucho tiempo antes que tú- contesto ante la interrogante con una linda sonrisa, haciendo que activara la bomba I-pin.

Tsuna la tomo rápidamente, y Natsume se la quito, iba en cuenta regresiva en el 6, algo susurro Natsume y el conteo ceso en el 3, y I-pin sonrió y salió a jugar de nuevo con Futta y Lambo.

-y ha que has venido- pregunto Yamamoto, para romper el silencio.

-Yo responderé eso- dijo Reborn –el vino ha ganarse el derecho a ser uno de los guardianes- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué quieres decir Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna al no comprender la respuesta.

-quiere decir que he venido a ocupar el lugar del peor guardián y ser yo quien te proteja- respondió inmediatamente Natsume mientras se inclino y tomo su mano dándole un beso ha esta, sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras Reborn sonreía maliciosamente.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Heee que les parecio como es una de las historias más pequeñas me es facil actualizar de dos capitulos jeje espero les haya gustado y valio el segundo a poco no jeje

**EN FIN UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO QUE LE HA PUESTO COMO FAVORITO Y ESPERARON ANSIOSAMENTE EL CAPITULO SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO LOS QUIERO n.n**

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4 un dia comun

Lo se perdon me desapareci demasiado timpo peropasaron un chorronal de cosas esperoles encate las actualizaciones de esta semana n.n

Recuerden estos personajes son de** Akaria Amano**

**Los quiero, sin mas disfruten n.n y de antemano unas disculpaporlos errores ortograficos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Un día común, si claro.**

La noche había llegado rápidamente, y a lo lejos en la residencia Miura las luces estaban encendidas.

-Ya llegue- se escucho una voz femenina, mientras los tenis de llamas los dejaba en la entrada para tomar un juego de pantuflas.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, al terminar se puso un camisón rosa, que le llegaba a medio muslo, en conjunto con un pequeño short, dejándose la toalla mientras se secaba su cabello, bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena.

La puerta de su casa se abrió nuevamente.

-Ya llegamos- se escucho una dulce voz.

-bienvenidos- dijo Haru saliendo a recibir a los recién llegados –La cena estará lista en cualquier momento- sonrió la chica.

-Gracias Haru- dijo una voz masculina.

-No es justo- escuchaba una voz femenina, mientras iba bufando hasta el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Uni?- dijo preocupada Haru -¿no te gusto Midori?- interrogo nuevamente

-No es eso- dijo un poco incomoda.

-¿Entonces que es?- cuestiono Haru.

-Solo que quería ver a Natsume- dijo otra voz femenina casi picara, desconcertando a la castaña.

-Déjala de molestar Kora- decía Collonelo quien entraba al comedor.

-Haa no es mi culpa de que las hormonas se hayan subido a la cabeza- dijo sincera Lal.

-Uni, vamos querías ser una chica normal y tomarías el lugar de Haru en la escuela- consolaba Haru a Uni.

-Si, pero pensé que ibas en Namimori no en Midori- lloro la pelinegra.

-Señorita- sonrió Ganma quien acompañaba a Uni y era el nuevo profesor de Física en la escuela Midori, mientras Uni se disfrazaba y se hacia pasar por Haru –Tome- extendió unas fotografías y una dirección de una pagina web.

Uni sonrió y abrió rápidamente el portátil en la página que le había dado. Haru se acerco al igual que los demás, grande fue su sorpresa ya había una pagina oficial de las fans de Yuta Natsume, y su principal fotógrafa era anónimo, pero se vio el escudo de vongola y los hiso reír un poco nerviosos.

-Olvidando eso- tomo la palabra Lal -¿Qué tal te fue Haru?-interrogo mientras tomaba asiento.

Haru se sonrojo inmediatamente, y varias escenas pasaron por su mente, si hubiera sido Haru quien realizara tal actuación moriría de vergüenza, pero Natsume era confiado de si mismo, amable, inteligente, atlético y guapo lo que la motivaba a seguir su papel.

-Le fue bien ha Haru- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa evitando el sonrojo imaginando que quien respondía era Natsume, pero había una parte de ella que se apenaba.

La cena fue tranquila, en realidad fue amena, Uní se divertía en los juegos virtuales de la pagina, mientras Gama sonreía por la felicidad de su hermosa líder, Collonelo era amenazado por Lal, ya que este le pedía que evitara burlarse que parecía una colegiala algo que la alago y le disgustaba a la vez.

Haru se retiro temprano y se acostó en su cama de verdad estaba cansada, y lo peor apenas se libro esta noche de dormir en casa de Tsuna, ya que les había dicho que tenia pagado el hotel, al ser extranjero no había donde quedarse así que no se podría quedar en su casa, por eso era base parcial de algunos de los arcobalenos que decidieron acompañar esta travesía.

.

.

.

La mañana era a pasible los pajarillos cantaban, y Tsuna por primera vez se despertó solo ante el olor del desayuno, se cambio rápidamente y miro en su alcoba no estaba Reborn algo que lo asusto y bajo con sumo cuidado las escaleras para no toparse con alguna trampa. Grande fue su alivio al no encontrarse ninguna, al entrar a al comedor vio a Nana muy feliz su cabeza apoyada en sus muñecas y sus codos apoyados en la mesa, a Lambo tranquilo junto a I-pin y Futa, Bianchi son teniendo a Reborn esperando pacientemente, cuando miro quien cocinaba, dio el grito más fuerte en toda su vida.

-HIIIIIIII- grito Tsuna muy sorprendido.

-Cállate deme-Tsuna-Reborn salto del regazo de Bianchi para darle una patada.

La mesa estaba siendo acomodada, y vio una cálida sonrisa -Buenos días Decimo- decía Natsume con una pequeña reverencia –espero que haya dormido bien y el desayuno sea de su agrado- decía mientras sostenía una servilleta en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo señalaba su lugar.

Tsuna tomo su lugar y se extrañaba que nadie le quitaba su desayuno, es más era el desayuno más normal que haya tenido, mientras Nana conversaba con Yuta y al parecer se divertían ambos, Tsuna no dejaba de mirarlo de alguna manera sentía que lo conocía y por otra no le daba buena espina que un completo extraño viniera a tomar el lugar de uno de sus amigos, aunque de algún modo sonrió si tomara el lugar de Hibari o de Mokuro le ahorraría muchos problemas, pero después se le borro esa sonrisa ya que eso significaría que ellos también podrías acabar con el.

-Tsuna-san puedo retirar su plato- llamo Natsume a Tsuna quien estaba perdido en su pensamientos y casi no comió nada de su desayuno, el solo asintió –Valla a recoger sus cosas, terminare de lavar los platos y enseguida lo alcanzo- sonrió amablemente dándole paso.

Nana habla con Natsume mientras lavaban los platos, sele hacia tan raro que su mamá sonriera tanto, casi lo hacia siempre con las chicas no con ninguno de sus amigos, si los trataba amablemente, pero el trato era un tanto diferente con Natsume.

Tsuna salió absorto en sus pensamientos nuevamente, hasta que lo llamaron.

-Buenos días decimo- grito Gokudera animadamente.

-Hola-dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola- sonrió Tsuna olvidando por completo la presencia de alguien.

-Ya nos vamos, con permiso-escucho otra voz Gokudera y Yamamoto provenir de la puerta de Tsuna, mientras este se paralizo por los nervios.

-Buenos días- dijo animadamente Natsume alzando las manos, pero antes de ser contestado siguió con su saludo –Ex guardianes- se pudo escuchar cierta malicia o insinuación de guerra mientras Natsume por primera vez dedico una mirada afilada, mordaz y astuta con un porte orgulloso y arrogante.

-¡Maldito!- grito Gokudera, perdiendo casi los estribos y llevando consigo varios cartuchos de dinamita, pero fue detenido por Yamamoto.

-Vamos Gokudera, solo esta jugando- rio Yamamoto.

-Si jugando- bufo Natsume para después sonreír angelicalmente – Tsuna- llamo al castaño -¿Cuál te gustaría más?-pregunto inocente Natsume.

Todos lo miraron confundidos antes esa pregunta.

-Si Tsuna-sama- se inclino cerca de su odio - ¿Qué guardián le gustaría que fuera?- se alejo con una sonrisa picara, para sacar de sus casillas a los guardianes presentes –Si no necesita una tormenta que explote cada vez o alguien de lluvia tan despreocupado que no pueda tomar cartas en el asunto- finalizo llevándose consigo a Tsuna por el hombro.

Gokudera iba a responder y como siempre con fuerza bruta innecesaria, pero esta vez Yamamoto sostuvo su hombro con más fuerza –No caigas en sus provocaciones- dijo tan serio que Gokudera por primer vez le hiso caso.

Mientras desde la ventana estaba Reborn viendo la escena muy divertido y entretenido, ya que esto iba como el quería.

.

.

.

-No te preocupes mi querida Chrome solo me divertiré un rato con el nuevo kufufu- reía Mokuro.

-Mokuro-sama no creo que sea buena idea- decía tímidamente Chrome.

-No te preocupes, hasta la alondra-kun se divertirá- decía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-espero no se arrepienta Mokuro-sama- dijo casi en susurro para no dañar su alter ego.

.

.

.

-Herbívoro- llamo inmediatamente Hibari a quien pasaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada –te morderé hasta la muerte- mientras se ponía en pose para atacar.

-hoo querido Hibari- decía mientras se acercaba despreocupadamente Natsume –te he dicho que no soy vegetariano- decía tan casual, haciendo que resaltara una pequeña vena por parte del perfecto de Namimori –Y deberías aceptar la derrota- dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de el para susúrrenle, al mismo tiempo que esquivo el golpe directo de Hibari.

-Vamos hasta un bebé lo hace mejor- se burlo Natsume esquivando con cierta gracia y un poco aburrido Natsume.

El hecho había realizado que se hiciera una bolita, para ver más de cerca la pelea entre el perfecto del comité disciplinario y el novato de segundo, sin duda alguna era impresionante y cada vez se irritaba más Hibari al ver tantos herbívoros en masa.

Hibari soltó un golpe fuerte, que esquivo Natsume y se dirigía sin duda a una chica castaña peinada de dos coletas, con frenos y unos enormes lentes algo rechonchita, que dio un enorme grito de miedo, perola tonfa nunca llego a golpear a la Natsume la detuvo con su parte inferior de su pie izquierdo.

-Veamos- dijo pensativo Natsume norma 41 del Colegio de Namimori, "nadie puede amenazar, golpear o incitar una pelea dentro de las instalaciones escolares" – decía convencido –Regla 15 de las obligaciones del presidente del comité disciplinario "su principal función es cuidar y proteger a los alumnos de la institución"- con cierta tranquilidad sus palabras taladraban su ego a Hibari, -deseas que prosiga- dijo con malicia Natsume.

Hibari solo bufo –te volveré a ver herbívoro- se marcho del lugar apretando fuertemente los dientes, no por el hecho que le repitieran el reglamento que conocía, si no por que lo tomaba a la ligera nunca se concentro en pelear ni siquiera en defenderse, y eso le crispaba los nervios y a la vez se veía una ahora oscura en busca de satisfacción personal.

Los presentes se fueron alejando poco a poco, ha excepción de la chica, que se quedo estática.

-Hola-dijo Natsume de lo mas casual –¿estas bien?- interrogo con cierta preocupación.

-Si… gracias- dijo tímida.

-Nat-kun ¿estas bien?- interrogo la ojo miel que se acerco al lugar algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días Kyoko, si estoy bien gracias- dijo amable Natsume –_por dios Kyoko que te pasa- _pensó nerviosa la castaña al ver el rubor de su amiga –Hola –dijo nuevamente hacia la chica que estaba detrás de Kyoko –Tu debes ser Chrome-chan- dijo amable tomando su mano y dándole un beso ha esta –es un placer conocerte- sonrió y ahora le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, y Kyoko reía un tanto forzada mientras apretaba los puños, acción que vio Tsuna quien estaba parado junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto despreocupados totalmente, esperando que Hibari acabara con Natsume.

-hump hump- carraspeo la castaña de lentes que estaba ahí.

-Lo lamento preciosa- dijo Natsume sacando su lado Casanova, haciendo que Kyoko apretara más fuertemente los puños y Chrome chan se pusiera un poco pálida, mientras los demás se sorprendieron al fin estaba sacando las garras el tipo ese –No era mi intención hacerte de lado- dijo amable haciendo relucir su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-No te preocupes- se sonrojo la chica, llevándose las manos a su pecho -¿quisiera agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi?- pidió la chica.

-No es necesario el saber que estas bien es mi consuelo- dijo caballerosamente Yuta.

-Insisto- dijo algo desesperada.

-bien que podría ser- dijo pensativo dándole la espalda.

La chica sonrió maliciosa, dejando sus brazos al lado y tomando una pequeña daga, dispuesta ha atacar al desprevenido Yuta, al ver esa acción los vongola abrieron sus ojos e iban a detenerla, Kyoko estaba embelesada con Yuta y Chrome solo apretó su mochila.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo triunfante Yuta ignorando todo, se volteo, con su mano izquierda toma las muñecas dela chica, y con su mano derecha tomo su mentón y le dio un beso, largo profundo y apasionadamente.

Todos se quedaron helados, la chica soltó la daga e intentaba forcejear, pero una vez que la soltó Natsume el la tomo por la cintura para hacer más firme su agarre, y más profundo su beso haciendo que la chica abriera cada vez más los ojos y forcejara para librarse y cada intento fue envino, no fue hasta que Chrome los separo.

-Basta- dijo un poco furiosa y sonrojada.

La chica castaña respiraba algo contrariada y escupiendo un par de veces e intentando limpiarse su boca desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome-chan tu también quieres uno?-dijo angelicalmente, pero de una forma respetuosa, recibiendo una mirada con amenaza de muerte, la tomo por la cintura quedando su pecho en su espalda para queda en un abrazo -¿o estas celosa de que yo haya sido el primero en besar a tu querido maestro?- dijo tranquilamente mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

-suelta a CHROME- exigió la castaña con furia y enojo.

-Vamos Mo-ku-ro-san- dijo con silabas –No es lo que querías, divertirte… ¿acaso no lo fue?- dijo con un puchero y como si una travesura se tratara.

La chica desapareció y apareció el guardián de la niebla con una respiración agitada, con una furia que deslumbraban sus ojos bicolores.

-bien el espectáculo termino-dijo Natsume con tanta naturalidad y despreocupación que era de temer – y camino hacia el edifico principal –Los veo en clase o en el receso-dijo ladino refiriéndose a Mokuro principalmente –ha y Tsuna van 4 a 0- dijo tranquilamente.

Tsuna solo despertó de su shock, mientras Gokudera no paraba de reír a carcajadas, Yamamoto no perdía de vista a Natsume, Kyoko se relajo y de nuevo se tenso, y Chrome ayudaba a Mokuro a mantener la calma y soltar uno que otro suspiro, más cuando miraba su mano.

Natsume entro al baño, no había nadie se recargo en el la pared y dio un grito ahogado, camino sin ganas al lavabo se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo se sonrojo, y se cubrió de nuevo el rostro –Tonto Mokuro- murmuro para si, y dio unas pequeñas pataletas –ese también fue el primer beso de Haru- dijo mientras se tocaba su labios, y como si fuera magia el espejo respondió –No fue el primer beso de Haru fue de Natsume- sonrió ante Natsume, de cierta manera al hablar con Natsume se sentía bien como si alguien la comprendiera.

Continuara…

* * *

¿que les parecio les gusto? espero que si ahora respuesta n.n

alegra77: si fue muy divertido esa parte, si quelos arcobalenos tiene ideas muy raras sobre elluck de una dolescente jeje

AghataxB: si la intencion era que Skull ganara no se creo que es el unico con una mentalidad menos madura jeje y si tambien adoro a Haru y encerio eres administraodra de una pagina ¿cual es?

Rikka Yamato: gracias porcomprender de hoja en blanco ya tengo elfinalperono lo que lollevara ahi jeje, peroen fin si Skull fue laonda y see se veia que iva ha ganar espero te guste elcapitulon.n

Kirana-Taisho: Enserio jeje yo tambien vi lovely Complex y si creo que se le parece solo una cosa falla no es el profesor jeje espero te guste esta continuacion y no tepreocupes nos estaremos leyendo n.n

alegra77: lo se tarde demasiado jeje problemas personales jeje y sii Natsume eslo maximo que tal te quedo el ojo este capitulo si que viene con todo y ha ganar y ha demostra quien manda jeje.

AghataxB: Yaoi y elYuri no sequedo atras XD jeje y he aqui lacontinuacion espero te guste n.n

Insane panda hero: see parece Yaoi y de repente sale el Yuri jeje espero te haya encantadoelcapitulo y gracias por leer n.n

Ichiru no Are: No tepreocupes yofui quein tardo y demasiado jeje y espero te haya encatado el capitulo a poco no valio la espera jeje n.n nos vemos n.n

Sayaneko-chan: si fue divertida las reacciones de los guardianespero aun falta más, sii Haru como hombre esta genial y valla que les esta dando una leccion pero ella tambien tiene muchas cosas que aprender jeje nos vemos n.n

NATASHAMAY: aquila continuacion, espero te guste n.n

**valen dg**: tardo el capitulo pero aqui est, y si ami tambien me encanta Haru como Hombre jeje nos vemos n.n

**gracias a todos porseguir esta loca historia y más por esperar la actualizacion y espero no les haya defradudado n.n y que tengan EXITO! ayosin n.n **


	5. Chapter 5 Mal entendidos

Jojo jojo ¿quien creen, que viene con otro capituo?... no se esquivoque no es Santa soy yo XD

Espero disfrute el capitulo de hoy

Recuerden estospersonajes son de **AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Mal entendidos**

Sin duda alguna las clases fueron bastante largas para los alumnos pero en especial para un grupo de jóvenes, que si bien no ponían atención a las clases con solo ver su semblante deprimido, confundido, lleno de ira y sorpresa a la vez una mescla de sentimientos, y al fin la campana sonó para finalizar las clases.

Las chicas iban con un particular silencio detrás de los chicos, y un poco más detrás de ellos venia Mokuro, sostenido por Chrome en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡Basta Nagi!- dijo bastante irritado Mokuro –He dicho que estoy bien suéltame y deja en paz- dijo con certeza y de mal humor.

Chrome se quedo callada, soltando poco a poco el brazo de su mentor y verdadero amor, se agacho –Lo siento- dijo en una voz tan débil que apenas la podía escuchar quien estaba a su lado.

Mokuro camino sin prestarle atención a la peli morada.

-no deberías ocultar esa linda cara- escucho Chrome quien tenia la cabeza agachada, para su supresa su mirada se cruzo con unos hermosos orbes achocolatados y una amplia sonrisa, Natsume se encontraba hincado con su mochila detrás de su espalda sostenida por su mano derecha.

Chrome enseguida levanto el rostro y retrocedió dos pasos, un poco sonrojada tratando de articular alguna palabra.

-Así esta mejor- se levanto Natsume –No dejes que te afecte lo que ha dicho ese idiota, solo esta enojado y no era su intención hacerte daño- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde caminaba Mokuro –Así que vamos- revolvió un poco el cabello de la peli morada dándole una palmadita en su espalda para que siguiera caminado.

Chrome iba a responder, al escuchar de labios de ese extraño llamarlo idiota; pero en algún lugar se reconforto y siguió caminado hasta estar a la altura de ellos.

-bueno Sawada aquí nos separamos- dijo de pronto Hana que en particular se veía un poco decaída.

-Eh si- respondió de una forma torpe y hasta ese momento vio las caras de sus amigos, se sentían tensas menos de un sujeto en particular que ni siquiera parecía estar en este mundo simplemente divagaba y no era Yamamoto.

-Tsuna-sama- hablo al fin Natsume –si me lo permite me gustaría faltar al entrenamiento el día de hoy- hizo una reverencia.

-Maldito Bastardo ¿quien te crees?, el entrenamiento lo ha diseñado el mismo decimo y tu no quieres hacerlo- dijo irritado Gokudera sin pensar siquiera un poco en sus ideas, solo estaba irritado y cansado.

-Si, el chiquitín nos pidió ir todos- dijo muy serio Yamamoto dándole la razón a Gokudera.

En realidad todos habían pensado en un plan y para conocer mejor a Yuta Natsume tenían que acercarse ha el y lo mejor era en su entrenamiento para conocer sus habilidades, ya que aun con Mokuro o Hibari siempre escapaba o veía la forma para evitar una pelea.

-a veces hay cosas más importantes- se escucho serio por primera vez Natsume –Y no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, ni tu opinión- se levanto con una mirada seria y podrían jurara asesina –esta conversación es entre Tsuna-san y yo- dijo certero de su elección mientras dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsuna tembló, no entendía que decir o hacer, además le espanto ese cambio de actitud de Natsume, debía ser algo muy importante para que se pusiera así de serio, así que Tsuna suspiro seria mejor alejarlo ha quien solo le daba problemas.

-Bien, te veremos más tarde- dijo sin más sacando de quicio un poco Gokudera y después una cara de alivio, mientras Yamamoto se relajo, y así como fue Natsume hiso una reverencia y se marcho.

-Chicas lo siento nos tenemos que ir- se disculpo Tsuna –adiós Kyoko- se ruborizo un poco el castaño.

-Kyoko ve directo a casa- sentencio el peli blanco -y adiós Hana- la aludida solo bufo se dio media vuelta y se marcho seguida de Kyoko.

-Boss- hablo Chrome con cierta duda –yo también quisiera faltar hoy- dijo agachado de nuevo la cabeza evitando contacto con Mokuro quien iba también con ellos.

Tsuna le dio permiso sin preguntar sus razones, con verla bastaba desconocía por que estaba tan triste así que la dejo marcharse, dándole alcance Chrome a las dos chicas que se fueron antes que ella.

.

.

.

Kyoko, Hana y Chrome iban perdidas en sus pensamientos, no articulaban palabra alguna pero si suspiraban al mismo tiempo.

-Con cada suspiro dejan ir un poco de felicidad- escucharon detrás de ellas, haciendo que voltearan abruptamente.

-Nat-kun- dijo sonrojada Kyoko al ver al muchacho sonriente recargado en el poste.

-¿Pensé que tendrías cosas que hacer?- dijo irritada Hana, de verdad no tenia humor de nada y menos para ese presumido.

Sonrió Natsume –y Así es, han hecho muy bien su parte- dijo con tanta confianza haciendo que las chicas se miraran incrédulas entre ellas ante sus palabras.

.

.

.

Las avenidas estaban solidas y hacia un calor poco reconfortante, y un largo silencio para los cinco jóvenes que caminaban al parecer sin rumbo.

-Sawada, me voy-dijo de repente Mokuro aburrido de estar caminando, con cierto animo bajo –No tiene razón de ir con ustedes si no ha venido esa molestia- refiriéndose a Natsume, dando media vuelta.

-Creo que tiene razón Tsuna- esta vez hablo Yamamoto.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, y como si fuera algo del destino un volate le dio directo en la cara, un torneo de videojuegos, en ese momento sonrió.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a relajar?-dijo tranquilo Tsuna haciendo que uno demás se animara.

.

.

.

-¿Enserio quieres entremos aquí?-pregunto Hana confundida, viendo un local de videojuegos.

-por su puesto, verán que disfrutaran el lugar- dijo sin más Natsume.

Haciendo que entraran las tres chicas y Natsume, fueron probando los videojuegos pero se quedaron atrapadas en unas maquinas dobles de juegos de Lucha.

-Gane grito Kyoko- alzando los brazos satisfecha consigo misma, al derrotar a Hana, por tercera ocasión consecutiva, pero al mirar al lado vio algo quela dejo en shock.

Natsume estaba colocado detrás de Chrome, su barbilla estaba al lado derecho de su rostro, mientras con una mano le indicaba como hacerlos movimientos para derrotar a su oponente.

-Ya me aburrí- bufo molesta Kyoko llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde- dijo Natsume –Vamos a comer aun falta para el lugar que las quiero llevar- dijo sonriente indicándoles que caminaran sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por ciertos rostros familiares.

En una linda cafetería, la cual estaba situada en una enorme terraza, estaban tres chicas hablando y riendo como si no existiera un mañana en compañía de de un guapo joven.

Mientras a lo lejos en otra mesa, estaba también un grupo de jóvenes quienes tapaban su rostro con el menú desatando un aura negra, asesina y molesta, mientras las meseras se empujaban para ver quien lo iba a tender.

-Se ven mejor- dijo de la nada Natsume con una sonrisa, que hiso sonrojar a Kyoko y a Chrome, sin en cambio Hana aun se veía algo tensa –Hana, esto es para ti- extendió unos boletos de dos tipos.

Los primeros cuatro eran pases para el cine para ese día para la premier de una película romántica y empalagosa con un poco de comedia, mientras los otros dos eran unos pases para el teatro en donde cantaba una de las sopranos favoritas de Hana, Hana dio una enorme sonrisa, mientras sin dudarlo le dio un gran abrazo, Haciendo que Chrome se sonrojara y Kyoko le jalara de su manga `para que lo soltara.

En una mesas más lejanas.

-¿Onii-chan?- preguntaba temeroso Tsuna mientras bajaba cuidadosamente el menú.

Riohey por primera vez tenía un aura asesina, mientras el menú parecía desintegrarse en sus manos que parcia fuego, nunca Hana había demostrado tal actitud y sin duda le molestaba que lo hiciera con ese tipo que en un principie considero que seria un buen candidato para el equipo de box.

El cine no pasó sin ningún acto considerado sospechoso, al contrario Natsume estaba muy concentrado viendo la película, pero la actitud de las chicas si era extraña, Kyoko se adelanto ha sentarse a su lado y cuando notaba que lo estaba mirando el le sonreía haciendo que Kyoko suspirara, Chrome de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver haciendo que se sintiera una ardor en sus mejillas bajara la cabeza y la levantara en un intento de seguir viendo la película, sin en cambio Hana que en un principio estaba feliz pero algo le inquietaba, sosteniendo con más fuerza los boletos que se le dieron.

Mientras tanto en unos asientos más lejanos había varias parejas que se abrazaban pero no por amor si no por miedo ante la aura asesina de los muchachos que estaban en medio, principalmente dos un peli morado y un peli blanco, mientras un peli plateado no quitaba los ojos de Natsume, un moreno que veía interesada la película y un castaño que mordía el asiento de enfrente al ver a cierta ojo miel sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de su acompañante.

La película era simple era una chica que tenia el amor de su vida, pero este siempre alejaba, le daba el segundo termino en su vida concentrándose en los deportes haciendo que ella se enamora de su mejor amiga por lo atenta y cariñosa que se portaba, sintiéndose loca y confundida y mas a su hermana mayor que también tenia sentimientos encontrados, al final resulto que la chica era un chico que necesitaba una beca para seguir estudiando quedándose el chico con la hermana y la protagonista regreso con su novio quien entendió lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-Fue hermosa la película- dacia Kyoko quien no se separaba de Natsume.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Chrome quien recibió una sonrisa de su acompañante haciendo que desviara la mirada, sin en cambio Hana parecía meditar más de lo normal.

Natsume acompaño a cada chica a su casa, primero dejando a Chrome, cuando esta se despedía Natsume le susurro algo haciendo que sonriera y se marchara.

Después pasaron a dejar a Hana quien de nuevo dio las gracias por los boletos y dejo que se marchara y entro a su casa mirando aun los boletos y Finalmente dejo a Kyoko quien lo detuvo en la puerta de su casa.

.

.

.

-Mi querida Chrome ¿Dónde has estado?-preguntaba casi malicioso Mokuro quien estaba sentado en un sillón.

Chrome suspiro recordando que le dijo Natsume "No dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal, tu eres increíble" –Por ahí- dijo sin más, haciendo que resaltara una venita en la frente de Mokuro.

-kufufu al parecer mi querida Chrome se revela- decía con tranquilidad le iba ha sacar toda la información aun si eso signifique provocarla.

-Estoy muy cansada, así que hasta mañana- sentencio la peli morada dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –Ha por cierto… buenas noches Chikusa, Ken y M.M- dijo para salir dejando en shock a Mokuro y unos confundidos Chikusa, Ken y M.M.

.

.

.

Hana llego a su habitación dejo a un lado su ropa para disponerse ha bañar y empezó hablar para si, después de haber recordado como Natsume le entrego los boletos.

-¿Quién eres Natsume?-decía mientras entraba a la tina –solo dos personas sabían de mi soprano favorita- se recargo en el barandal de su tina recordándolo que le dijo Riohey esta mañana "_¿a acompañarte? ¿A donde?... lo siento Hana no puedo Sawada nos pidió reunirnos esta tarde"_, -idiota- murmuro, Hana suspiro solo ese día venderían estos boletos haciendo que sus memorias fueran más lejos "_Hana-san si Riohey lo olvida Haru lo recordara y la acompañara, es una promesa desu_", volvió a suspirar –Solo eran dos personas quienes sabían de estos boletos- decía como si nada, se hiso una pausa –¡imposible!- grito levantándose rápidamente para después quedar en shock.

.

.

.

-Kyoko, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Natsume cuando vio a Kyoko que le sostenía la manga cuando se disponía a irse.

Kyoko aun tenia baja la mirada, como acomodando las palabras mientras jugaba con sus dedos, sintió la mano de Natsume en su hombro, alzo la vista, y veía con gran entusiasmo esa hermosa mirada tan tierna y dulce, esos orbes achocolatados que decía que podía confiar en el y así se sentía, no sabia si era lo que en verdad sentía pero al verlo olvido las dudas y temores.

-¡Me gustas Nat-kun!- grito con todas su fuerzas esperando que sus sentimientos se escucharan.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Cahn chan hee a que nose esperaban esa... mentira lo desehaban jeje dije basta de yaoi vamos por el yuri XD esperoles haya encantadocomo ami nos leemos la proxima n.n

un especial agradecimiento ha:

valen dg: He aqui el quinto capitulo n.n haa en este capitulonohubo beso u.u perohubo una declaración :D eso es bueno ¿no? jeje espero te haya gustado n.n

Rikka Yamato: lo se lo besolo beso haaa fue tanlindocuandolo escribi yo asi de haa genial peroya no hubo beso u.u pero bueno elcoqueto de Natsume si que da de que hablar mira que las raptapara hacer que se sientan mejor lastima que esta cabandosu propia tumba jeje y sepno estamos leyendo n.n

AgathaxB: haa esta vesno hubo yaoi hubo yuri XD y casino hubo risaspero estubo bueno entramos en lomejor ¿acaso fue descubierta? y no se ahorita veo tu pagina y veo un especial de 8059 por Dino hoy domingo en esa estas por que si no no sepo cual u.u esperolo hayas disfrutado n.n

Ichiru no Are : por planos supongo que estudias arquitectura ¿o me equivoco? psMira que Mokuro siguepagandolosplatos rotos de sus acciones XD pobrecito jeje y pobre Kyoya debe estarfrustrado me pregunto que esta tramandopara no aparecer... naa Chromeno siente nada soloesta confundida y con una nueva actitud jeje y haa como ves lo de Kyoko sin más dos dias que loconoce y ya se delcaro porbre Tsuna va perdiendo XD espero que te haya gustado n.n

gg: hoola y sii mori de risa tambien jaja no fuelomejor y dime ¿que te parecio este caopitulo?¿tegusto? a mi sip nos leemos la proxima n.n

Kirana Taisho: atrevidose queda corto, peroen eseintento de dar su lugar se esta delatando sola y se mete en cadalio, pero Hibarino aparecio porlo cual tiene un plan y noloconsulto que tramara ... es bastante sospechosoen fin espero te haya gustado y no te preocupes a mi tambien me da flojerita aveces deconectarme eso explica mis retrasos XD

alegra77: siii Natsume es un atravidopobre de Haru quien hace que tomelocas desiciones sin que se de cuenta y Tsuna sique semetara en lios ahora con la declaracion de Kyoko, haa estosi que esta caliente XD haa ya quiero saber yo tambien que pasara el proximo espisodio bueno, nos leemos pronto nos vemos n.n


	6. Chapter 6 complices

Ps no se quepasa pero estoes ta mal, no medeja editar tan lindo como simpre jeje en fin otro capitulo ha aparecidopara ustesdes wiii DISFRUTEN n.n Recuerden estos sensuales personajes son de AKIRA AMANO _ CAPITULO 6 COMPLICES El viento era frio, y ni un sonido se escuchaba más que un débil sollozo, de una chica que tenía baja la cabeza. -de verdad lo siento… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- decía Natsume con voz baja. La ojo miel no respondió nada no pedía una explicación, solo agacho la cabeza y dejo que salieran las lagrimas, formando un incomodo silencio. -Kyoko ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?-interrumpió Natsume el abrumador silencio, Kyoko no respondió, Natsume sonrió –Por que no entiendo por que una dulce chica, tan linda, inocente inteligente y muy bella se enamoro de un idiota, obstinado, cabeza hueca, presumido- soltó una carcajada, pensando en sus defectos tanto de Haru como de Natsume. -¡No es verdad!- grito Kyoko haciendo que Natsume dejara de reírse –Eres bueno, inteligente, siempre sonríes, y te preocupas por nosotras igual que Tsuna-san- dijo convencida, dejando de llorar y viéndolo directo a los ojos. -Kyoko…- se quedo sin palabras relajo los hombros –Tu no me amas- dijo entre dolida y alegre. -Claro que te quiero- reto la ojo miel ahora molesta por las palabras de Natsume. -Me quieres pero no me amas, tu misma lo has dicho- dijo con tanta simpleza mientras la luz parpadeaba, Kyoko se detuvo analizando sus propias palabras –Tu amas ha alguien más- se agacho Natsume y susurro a su oído, Kyoko abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada – así que no te preocupes yo te ayudare- sonrió dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Y Dejo a Kyoko perdida en sus pensamientos, se arrodillo, mientras un sonrojo se formo en su rostro, al poco tiempo llego Riohey quien no comprendía a su hermana, tenia rastro de llanto pero irradiaba felicidad que lo desconcertaba más, entrando ambos a su casa; ya tendría otra ocasión para hablar con ella. . . . Tsuna estaba agotado, pero al fin llegaba a su casa, fue un trabajo tremendo tratar de controlar a Riohey y a Mokuro, pero lo más agotador fue cuando llego a casa de Kyoko escuchando su declaración, Riohey quería intervenir, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo a tiempo y el se dejo llevar por Gokudera ya que el mismo se perdió. -ya llegue- anuncio Tsuna, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió ha la cocina donde había luces encendidas y escuchaba risas, al observar la escena, se sintió desplazado, pudo ver a Natsume conversando animadamente con su mamá mientras cocinaban, mientras los niños intentaban jugar al mismo tiempo con el y Bianchi quien ayudaba; pero por alguna milagrosa razón cuando la comida pasaba por Natsume se volvía comestible, Tsuna suspiro haciendo notar su presencia. -Ho Tsu-kun bienvenido- dijo Nana alegre al ver a su hijo – en un rato estará la cena- dijo animada. -Gracias mamá… pero no tengo hambre me iré a dormir temprano- dijo un poco desconsolado. -bien- dijo Nana quien no le quitaba la mirada un poco preocupada, dirigiéndose al pasillo dejando a todos en la cocina para ver a su hijo como subía por las escaleras. –Espero que no estés enfermo- dijo casi en susurro. -Tsuna-san es fuerte, vera que pronto sonreirá como siempre- dijo Natsume quien veía a Nana mientras se recargaba en la pared. -es verdad, cuida bien de el esta noche Haru-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando un poco descolocado a Natsume quien casi se cae –Perdón, perdón Natsume-kun- corrigió inmediatamente. -Nana-san- susurro, un poco nerviosa, miro por todos lados –al parecer nadie la escucho- dijo aliviado. . . . Tsuna abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya había un fotón cerca de su cama, y hasta ahora recordaba que Natsume se quedara con ellos, soltó un largo suspiro, se puso su pijama y se recostó, y en su mente aun estaba la imagen y las palabras de Kyoko grabadas sobre su declaración, luego venia en su mente como Natsume se llevaba bien con todos, era hábil peleando, controlaba mejor a sus guardianes que el mismo, al parecer conocía muy bien toda vongola; era perfecto, hasta Kyoko lo había elegido ha el. -seria mejor líder- dijo con pesadez, llenándose de tristeza y melancolía pensar que el podía llegar a sustituirlo. -¿enserio crees eso?- apareció de repente Reborn en la ventana. -¡Reborn!- grito Tsuna un poco apenado y asustado, mientras se tallaba sus ojos, ya que unas lágrimas se estaban por asomarse. -No has respondido Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn serio. Tsuna no respondió nada, ya que en su interior sabia que era mejor el que nadie para ese puesto, pero a la vez no quería reconocerlo por que eso significaría haber perdido sin luchar. -Yo…- estaba apunto de contestar el castaño. -por que si seria un mejor líder que tu- interrumpió Reborn, mientras se ponía la pijama –Pero ya tiene otro papel que tu mismo le habías dado antes, que decidió no seguirlo y desafiarte, ya te lo he dicho antes no, que es un buen candidato para tu familia, así que no hagas nada pervertido esta noche- dijo Reborn antes de acostarse. -Reborn ¿que quieres decir?- dijo Tsuna un poco confundido, pero cuando miro su tutor ya estaba dormido, Escucho como la puerta principal se cerro observo por la venta y vio salir a Natsume, lo dejo pasar ya esta muy agotado como para seguirlo. . . . Ya en un parque cercano, Natsume se sentó en un columpio, se aclaro un poco la garganta, y saco un celular rosado, con flores moradas y un colgante de Tsuna vestido como león. El celular marco el tono, Natsume estaba nervioso, esperaba que le contestaran. -Bueno- se escucho del otro lado de la línea. -Hola, Kyoko-chan, habla Haru- se escucho una dulce voz con cierto tono de tristeza y felicidad. -Haru-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- interrogo inmediatamente la ojo miel quien sele escuchaba un poco ronca señal de que había llorado. -Bien, es fantástico América… ¿Kyoko… has estado llorando?-pregunto sabiéndola respuesta. -no… claro que no…- negó inmediatamente exaltándose un poco. -Kyoko-chan no le mientas a Haru desu- dijo determinada, tendría que ayudarla tanto como Haru como Natsume, y lo primero era aceptar sus sentimientos. -Yo… no…-se quedo callada -Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Le podrías contar a Haru- dijo de forma conciliadora. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Kyoko le conto todo, lo que había pasado y quien era Natsume, Haru quien sabia que era lo que había pasado solo hacia alusión y hacerse la sorprendida ante las palabras de Kyoko. -Kyoko-chan…- dudo en hablar Haru, tomo aire y hablo – sabes Haru también estuvo enamorada- resalto el estuve con gran pesadez –y también Haru fue rechazada- una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla – Pero… Haru entendió que sus sentimientos de el eran para otra persona que particularmente es más distraída que Haru- sonrió de forma sincera –y por lo que le has contado a Haru, Kyoko-chan si esta enamorada y no es de Natsume-san desu- dijo seria. -Haru, ¿a que te refieres?- se escucho intrigada la ojo miel antes las palabras de su amiga. -Kyoko-chan ama a Tsuna-san y no se ha dado cuenta- y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no dejaba que su voz se escuchara mal. -¿Qué?- se escucho alarmada, y sentía desbocarse su corazón. -Así que Kyoko-chan da lo mejor de ti- dijo determinada mientras con la manga de su sudadera limpiaba los rastros de sus lagrimas. -Eso hare gracias…Haru- llamo la ojo miel antes de que cortara las llamada –perdón- decía afligida. -Hahi ¿Por qué?- se espanto Haru ante la idea de que Kyoko se haya dado cuenta de quien hablaba. –por nuestra ultima pelea… yo debí apoyarte yo de verdad lo siento- se escucho sincera la ojo miel. -mmm- negó para si con la cabeza –no te preocupes por eso Kyoko-chan, por eso Haru tomo sus decisiones y esta bien Haru, Haru te estará apoyando- y con esas palabras finalizo la llamada, Haru suspiro hondo, mientras guardaba el celular. -Así que no me equivoque- se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella. Haru tomo el columpio y agacho lo mas que pudo su cabeza por la espalda –llegas tarde Hana- decía con una sonrisa digna de Haru Miura. Hana tomo asiento en el columpio de junto –¿Por que nos has estado engañando?- reclamo inmediatamente Hana. -Enserio, importa eso- dijo tranquila Haru. -Haru sabes, lo que ha estado pasando Kyoko por la última pelea, como Tsuna y sus amigos se sienten culpables- reprochaba cada vez –y luego vienes como un chico y te enfrentas ha ellos, enamoras ha Kyoko, enserió que quieres burlarte de nosotros- alzaba cada vez más la voz. Haru solo prestaba atención, hasta que termino –¿Hana tienes mi numero?- pregunto lo más normal mientras se mecía. -Eso que tiene que ver- dijo irritada Hana. -Solo responde- dijo tranquila mientras tomaba mas impulso, la cual solo asintió molesta -¿dime Natsume alguna vez ha levantada una mano en contra de los chicos?- ahora negó Hana –Hiso algo Natsume para que se enamorara Kyoko de el- y nuevamente Hana negó, Haru salto del columpio en movimiento y separo enfrente de ella. -si de verdad estuvieran preocupados por Haru la hubieran llamado- ahora el turno de Hana de escuchar –Si quisiera golpearlos lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, si hubiera querido burlarme de ellos habría otras formas, si los reto pero no les hecho ningún daño, o ¿si? –miro inquisitivamente ha Hana – y además Kyoko solo buscaba una salida, tiene miedo de enamorarse; Hana, Haru no le he hecho daño a nadie- dijo tranquila –Además a ti te conviene, Riohey al fin peleara por tu amor- sonrió con complicidad. Hana no dijo nada – y Bien ¿quien más lo sabe?- dijo Hana dejando escapar un suspiro y con eso Haru entendió que no diría nada. -aparte de Reborn- sonrió ante lo más obvio –Nana-san, reconoció a Haru inmediatamente y ha guardado el secreto- reía nerviosa – y tu- finalizo su explicación. -bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana-dijo Hana quien se levanto del columpio. -Haa Hana-san… hay planes para mañana- sonrió con malicia y astucia. . . . Natsume llego a la residencia Sawada se alegro que Tsuna estuviera tremendamente dormido, aunque se sonrojo ante la idea de dormir esa noche con el en la misma habitación, se acerco lentamente junto a su cama. -Tsuna-san más vale que te des prisa, Kyoko te esta esperando- susurro lo suficiente para ver la cara que ponía Tsuna mientras murmuraba el nombre de la ojo miel. -buenas noches Tsuna-san, que descanses, dulces sueños Reborn-san- dijo Natsume quien se acostó en fotón. -dulces sueños también a ti-se escucho la vos de Reborn haciendo que Haru sonriera y callera en las manos de Morfeo. CONTINUARA… _ haa que final señores que final sino hubo comedia o yaoi o yuri pero elproximo capitulo sera chan chan... na esperenlo sololes dire habra una delcracion muajaja Pero antes disculpen la edicion se chiquio Fan Fictional parecer conmigo jeje En fin infinitos agradecimientos ha: Ichiru no Are: espero que te haya idomuy bien en tu examen, y como se vio Kyoko recibio su respuesta y unanoticia que ni ella sabia, haber que se traeran consigo Hana y Haru se han hecho complices, y Chrome la dejaremosun rato de lado pero despues regresara n.n AgathaxB: Bien aqui larespuesta de Hana, con ayuda de Natsume hara madurara a su novio porlasmalas XD y Kyokorecibiosu respuesta sin ser decubierta Haru pobre Tsuna la va ha pasar mal sii yoselo que digo y yaoi si lo se tardara pero vendra algolindo para el yaoi n.n yolandachiku : gracias porlos buenos deseos,y he aqui lacontinuacion que fue corta pero tierna espero te haya gustado n.n Ishiro Shizuka; Seee Hana esmuy lista, y como simpre Haru respondio mejor que nadiecalmada y no hiso llorara más a Kyoko pero que le haba susurrado hee esto es intenso pero todo valdra la pena Rikka Yamato: como simpre mil gracias por leer si fue fuerte pero ahora vamos aclamarnosfue mucho yaoi y yuri por el momento vamos por un descanso para que cuando menos lo esperen pum regreso n.n hitomi62: haa lo se fue tan espontaneoe irregular esa declaracion peronaa fuelinda lastima el resultado o no? en finsobre el yaoi brillara por su ausencia o no esque sera más lindo ese momentoahora concentremonos en Kyoko y Tsuna despues vendran los demás jeje espero te haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos n.n Kirana-Taisho: Haa ese descubrimiento tardara muchotimpo espero si no imagina secorta y no no solo necesitaba una complice poreso Hana se dio cuenta y ella es perfecta para ese papel, haa pero lastima del resultado pero era necesario para lo que vendria. valen dg: siii Hana lo descubrio,más bien dejo quese descubriera jaja Haru hace muy bien las cosas y solo aveces no jeje en fin esto se pondra intenso con elsiguiente capituloespero te haya gustado nos vemos n.n Sayaneko-chan: Lasescenas serasn escasapero habran másmolestando lastima que la piña saldra perdiendo jeje bueno Mokuro-san a sufrir se ha dicho estos tendranalgo másprepardos y gracias ha Chrome n.n NATASHAMAY: gracias gracias me haya encantado que te haya gustado fue hermoso meencanto a mi tambien escribirlo y aunque este capitulo fue flojo elsiguiente estara muy lindo espero,buenos mil gracias y por si alguien le interesa mi face XD . .9 tengo imagen de Kiriri-san n.n noslemos despues y EXITO! 


	7. Chapter 7 Pasado y presente Parte 1

Lo siento queria publicar antes pero bueno mi triste TT . TT

En fin estos personajes son de **Akira Amano** n.n yo solo les traigo esta historia wiii n.n

DISFRUTEN n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Pasado y presente parte 1 **

Sin duda los días sábados son perfectos, cero tarea, cero deberes, nada de imposición para levantarte temprano y disfrutar esos 5 minutos que dejas ir el resto de la semana, tal vez contrario a otros que tienen un sádico tutor que no importa si fuera el fin del mundo te haría levantarte temprano, pero esta ocasión no hubo necesidad.

-_Kyoko te esta esperando_- pensó el castaño en las palabras que soñó y no solo eso recordaba a cierta castaña obscura que se le declaro una vez en el festival escolar.

Flash back

_-Tsuna-san Haru te ama- dijo emocionada ocultando su sonrojo agachando la cabeza, mencionaba Haru quien había estado aguardando hasta el final del festival en la quema de la fogata en la escuela de Tsuna. _

_-Haru…- dudo en contestar el castaño a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, después de meditarlo decidió hablar por que le debía una explicación a ella –Lo siento Haru… yo solo te veo como una amiga- dio como respuesta el decimo vongola._

_Haru negó con la cabeza –Haru lo sabia- dijo un poco triste sin levantar la vista aun –solo…- callo no sabia que decir, inhalo todo el aire que puedo –Tsuna-san- miro directo a los ojos del castaño el cual se sorprendió y asusto esperando lo peor, tal vez una cachetada o el llanto de la chica –escucha atentamente ha Haru- a lo cual Tsuna solo dijo "si" con la cabeza sin decir más –Más vale que te des prisa Kyoko-chan es una linda chica y te la pueden quitar- dijo ya con calma –así que ve Kyoko te esta esperando- sonrió la castaña mientras lo empujaba, para que chocara con una ojo miel que pasaba por ahí, la castaña armo un melodrama que no podía bailar forzando a Tsuna y ha Kyoko bailar en la fogata del cierre del festival, después de eso no la vio hasta una semana después._

Fin del Flash back

De nueva cuenta suspiraba Tsuna –Haru tenia razón- dijo para si mientras tendía su cama –Kyoko no me esperara- dijo derrotado mientras recordaba la declaración de su amada hacia otra persona –Haru tu sabrías que hacer… ¿me pregunto como estas?- miro su celular y como cada mañana vio el numero de la castaña y después dio un suspiro y salió de el, sin hacer esa llamada.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta –¡SAWADA!- grito Riohey mientras tenía una cara melancólica y casi llorando y pidiendo auxilio escrito en todo el rostro.

.

.

.

-Y bien Haru ¿que hacemos aquí?- dijo Hana quien llevaba un pans azul y una gorra que cubría su coleta de caballo.

-Shhh- chisteo Natsume cubriendo su boca y dijo muy cerca de ella-N-A-T-S-U-M-E- resalto cada letra para que entendiera Hana.

-si, si- dijo despreocupada -y bien ¿que hacemos aquí?- nuevamente volvió a preguntar, al estar enfrente de un recinto de Gotcha*, a lo cual sonrió Natsume.

-Aquí será nuestra primera cita- dijo simplemente mientras pagaba la entrada y recibía el equipo.

El plan era simple, tenía que mandar un mensaje a Kyoko temprano, el cual tenía que decir que la llamara y siguiera la corriente, la cual Kyoko tendría que estar cerca de su hermano haciendo alusión de que Hana tendría una cita con Natsume, en un principio Kyoko no acepto por dos razones su hermano y Natsume; pero al final accedió a demás que le pedio que se vieran en la tarde en el parque de diversiones para darle una explicación.

El plan titulado "el brillo del sol para la flor" se dividía en tres faces, primera fase hacer la llamada de cancelación de planes y que se entere Riohey, en consecuencia no le diría nada a Kyoko e iría con el primero que cruzara en su mente y ese es Tsuna, la segunda fase es ir a lugares ha donde Hana nunca iría pero Riohey si la ultima fase hacer resaltar los celos de Riohey y orillarlo a declararse ha Hana.

Hana suspiro y tomo el equipo, recordando cuando fue la última vez que vistió un pans.

Flas back

_-aun no entiendo por que tengo que ir vestida así- dijo algo molesta Hana, quien tenia planes de ir al teatro en su fin de semana y no ir al campo. _

_-vamos Hana-chan nos los pidió de favor Tsu-kun- dijo tan simple Kyoko mientras seguían ha Reborn, quien iba al lado de Tsuna, mientras detrás venían los demás. _

_-Vamos Reborn, no estas exagerando es demasiado peligroso, un entrenamiento para las chicas- decía nervioso tratando de evitar este suceso._

_Al llegar al centro del bosque vieron un campo tatamente equipado con algunos obstáculos, pasamanos, cuerdas, paredes, redes, llantas y demás implementos. _

_-Bienvenidas- se escucho una nueva voz para Tsuna –Mi nombre es Orégano- una mujer rubia, con una coleta y unos mechones sueltos, lentes negros y vestida de un traje negro –yo seré su entrenadora- se presento la mujer. _

_-Chiaossu- dijo Reborn en forma de saludo –cuida bien de ellas- pidió Reborn, siendo interrumpido a lo lejos un grito._

_Todos corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito, vieron a un ser colgando de un árbol, mientras se acercaban vieron que se trataba de una mujer._

_-te he dicho que no debes distraerte- dijo molesta una voz conocida para los chicos. _

_-Lal- dijo Gokudera al ver la silueta de la mujer. _

_-Haru no se distrajo- esas palabras llamaron su atención pare ver que quien colgaba era Haru._

_-Lo que digas- dijo desinteresada Lal –bien ahora...procura caer bien- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Haru no pudo decir nada ya que había enviado unas cuchillas que cortaran la cuerda Haru no estaba preparada, iba ha darse un buen golpe pero Yamamoto actuó rápido y la atrapo, y la estrecho junto a su cuerpo._

_-oye oye no te metas en los entrenamientos de los demás- reprocho Lal a Yamamoto._

_Hana de verdad no le interesaba nada de eso solo quería irse, estaba agotada hace una semana había terminado el festival escolar, así que se alejo y pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación. _

_-Es una extraordinaria chica pudo complementar mi entrenamiento en tres días- decía Orégano. _

_-ya lo sabia, será una buena Hitman- sonrió Reborn escondiendo sus ojos._

_-solo hay un problema- capto la atención-Le falta convicción… es como si estuviera desesperada por encontrar su lugar- miraron hacia donde estaban los chicos, mientras Haru sonreía pero su mirada era un poco opaca._

_Fin del flash back_

-Cuidado- pudo escuchar, Hana mientras era salvada por Natsume –Ya llegaron son nuestro enemigos y no ha venidos solos viene Yamamoto y Gokudera, ganemos esto- sonrió Natsume, quien salía de su escondite para atacar al equipo contrario.

-_Que lugar buscas Haru_- penso para si Hana, quien vio que derroto a Tsuna de un solo tiro.

El encuentro había terminado, y se dirigían a la salida, Hana había logrado darle un tiro ha Riohey pero por desgracia su equipo no gano al emboscar ha Natsume por Yamamoto y Gokudera cuando trabajaban los dos juntos eran un fuerte equipo.

Tanto Hana como Haru se hicieron las desentendidas por el equipo contrario, como si no hubieran visto a sus amigos, sin más Natsume llevo ha Hana a los videojuegos y a una pelea de box, haciendo que Natsume se acercara e incomodara un poco ha Hana, ya que eso no estaba en el plan, al menos no en el plan que conocía Hana.

Al final se dirigían por un parque no decían nada, solo iban callados, hasta que noto Natsume que estaban lo suficiente cerca sus amigos para que pusiera en marcha el ultimo peldaño de su plan.

-Hana- hablo Natsume tomándola del brazo, Hana la miro extrañada por la actitud, se suponía que hasta que llegaran a su casa le hablaría, y ella seria quien le diría que lo quiere, pero esto no estaba en el plan.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco incomoda, ya que Haru se acercaba más y más ha ella.

-Lo lamento, pero te he mentido- la tomo por ambos hombros, Hana en verdad se estaba asuntado y ahora notaba que Haru era más fuerte que ella –pero no puedo callar más mis sentimientos, yo creo… - se acercaba más y más el rostro de Haru hacia Hana.

Hana solo su corazón latía a mil por hora, no entendía lo que pasaba, solo veía los labios rosados de Haru, se lleno de pánico, desde hace segundos ya no escuchaba lo que decía, tenia miedo, y sin más no sabia como, pero logro zafarse y estamparle una cachetada a Haru, antes de que llegara ha acercarse más.

-que rayos- temblaba Hana, se disponía ha irse.

-Hana espera, por favor- imploro Haru, tomándola una vez más por el brazo y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho –Por favor escúchame- imploraba Haru con ilusión.

-¡suéltame!- gritaba Hana mientras intentaba soltarse a como del lugar, Hana tenia pavor, esto no era lo que se planeaba.

-Por favor-imploro Haru, sosteniendo su barbilla y alzándola forzadamente, ya que Hana se oponía, tenia fuertemente cerrado sus labios y sus los ojos, mientras salía una leve lagrima.

Solo escucho –SUELTALA AL EXTREMO!- y dejo de sentir el agarre de Haru, y sintió un calor reconfortante y protector, al abrir sus ojos vio ha Haru tirada y vio que era sostenida por Riohey.

Natsume se levanto con cierta dificultad al verlos un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su boca, mientras sonreía y se limpiaba con el pulgar la sangre –Hana-dijo tranquilamente, mientras la miraba.

-no te le acerques- dijo Riohey mientras se ponía delante de ella protectoramente.

-Eso hare- dijo tan simple –Pero escúchame bien-lo vio directo a los ojos –No eres nadie para impedirme que no me acerque ha ella mañana ni en un futuro- lo reto.

Riohey apretaba los puños claro el no era nadie –Hana es mi novia al Extremo!- grito con tanta seguridad que sorprendió a los presentes y a quienes estaban ocultos.

-bien siendo así, cuídala mucho- dijo tranquilo Natsume quien le dio una pequeña palmada sobre el hombre y le dio dos pases para el observatorio.

Cuando Natsume estaba cerca de los arbustos donde se escondian susurro para que solo ellos escucharan –bien aun queda la pequeña Kyoko- sonrió de lado para sacar su celular, mientras era seguida por ellos.

-Gracias-dijo bajito Hana, después de un largo silencio –pero no tenias que mentir- dijo un poco decepcionada, ya que Riohey solo dijo eso para protegerla.

-Hana, no mentia ahora lo are correctamente- sonrio Riohey, tomo una gran boconada de aire -¿quieres ser mi novia al **EXTREMO**!?- grito Riohey, sorprendiendo ha Hana.

-si-dijo simplemente, no mostrando lo realmente emocionada que estaba, hasta que sintió que Riohey la tomo de la cintura la levanta y le dio varias vueltas, la bajo con delicadeza y sus miraras se cruzaron, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, podía respirar el mismo aire que el, lo podía sentir cada vez más hasta que su celular sonó, rompiendo el momento, Riohey se volteo estaba muy colorado mientras miraba las entradas al observatorio.

_Valla Hana Riohey si que golpea duro,_

_Aun le duele a Haru, sumándole ha eso tu cachetada,_

_Espero no te hallas asustado, todo era parte del plan y actuaste muy bien_

_Felicidades Hana, espero la próxima vez no me quiera matar Riohey, nos vemos_

Hana sonrió ante el mensaje, en verdad Haru era una amiga extremista, pero también calculadora y eso le empezaba a preocupar, Haru nunca había sido así, solo esperaba que fuera lo que estuviera viviendo contara con ella, regreso con Riohey.

-Riohey tienes que disculparte con Natsume- sentenciaba Hana quien tomaba de la mano a su nuevo novio.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Hooo que les parecio, y sobre mi tristreza los mismo de simpre XD las historias no van como quiero siento que no les gusta por los pocos comentarios u.u esod esanima en fin Natsume sigue en popa y como va seguira publicandose cada semana lastima porlosdemas buenopara satisfaccion propia los publicare en mi face jeje

Muchissisimas gracias por los animos y lindos comentarios y ha dar contestacion a cada uno de ellos n.n

**chica panquesito**: lo se pobre Haru peroaveces la verdad no se puede ocultar ahora veamos que nos deja saber que hisodespues de todolo que sufrio y que pasara con ella.

**AgathaxB**: tengo que decir la verdad sera un 2795 si lo sematame peroasi sera necesito desaserme de candidatospara Haru XD sii tenian oportunidad de buscarlaperonunca hisieron eso ellos se preocupan ha su modopero que es lo que esta viviendo Haru eso hay que averiguarlo y si Tsuna se ira con Kyoko la preguntas es como nos lemos depuesn.n

**Kirana-Taisho:** Si Hana es muy lista lastima que el amor no dejara ver quepasa con Haru jeje si seria una buena complice para estos capitulos y aqui la continuacion lastima sera en dos o tres partes n.n

**Ichiru no Are**: Muchas gracias por la alta estimacion encerio gracias y me alegra que te este gustando sin duda alguna gracias si peronecesito a una Kyoko que se quede un rato estatica necesito un distractor`para Tsuna para lo que viene, Naa Hibari estare si no en el proximo si en el que sigue hay que darles escenas para cada uno y dejar queotros brillen porun rato jeje y sugerencias la verdad una no defino.

**Ishiro Shizuka:** see es muy linda Haru el problema es que esconde ya que por nada Reborn la vistio de Hombre y se descubrio algo muuuy lijeroperoque a lalarga sera el detonador muajaja y como vez el plan de Haru y Hana te ha gustado? haa ya quierosaber que más va a pasar n.n

**valen dg:** siii la verdad yo tambien senti penapor Haru es muy dificl hablar de alguien que te guste para otra persona, y sobre Nana siii intuicion femenina y desliz de Haru jeje en fin espero te haya gustado y disfrutes el capitulo n.n

**sin**: muchas gracias y espero te guste el capitulo Thank You!

**Fate:** al contrario gracias ti por leer esta loca historia y espero te guste hasta el finalmuchas gracias

Sin más nos vemos... pero antes hay alguien que quiere un **HaruxMokuro** ya pienso en la historia pero antes les gustaria que fuera largo o un one-shot voten aqui mismo y tal vez la proximasena se lleven una sorpresa ahora si ayosin y al face y por su puesto **feliz fin de semana y EXITO!** espero regresar y ver 5 comentarios en mis demas historias y actualizarlas jeje si no saben donde buscarlas n.n


End file.
